villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Evil Genius
The Evil Genius is the primary villain of the Terry Gilliam film, Time Bandits. He is an important secondary player in the live-action storyline of the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Victor Whale and Willard Gene Frankenstein were brothers, the latter of the two seven years his brother's elder. Both were highly prodigious in the field of science from a young age, and both became two of the most well known men of science in the kingdom, albeit, for different reasons. Victor was far more superficial than his brother, often making scientific achievements and inventions for praise and attention. Victor could never resist flirting with anything in a skirt, and being an immensley successful doctor truly helped his image. Willard, however, had much darker methods. At some point in his adolesence, Willard became a closet Satan worshipper. Willard learned magic and combined it with his scientific breakthroughs to hasten the coming of the Anti-Christ. Willard slowly became obsessed with this achievement. He studied Satanism bibles and legends day after day. His mind slowly cracked and he eventually convinced himself that he was, in fact, the Anti-Christ. When he came to this conclusion, Willard exams set on spreading destruction and death as he should, but found his magic minimal. He wasn't an impressive sorceror or scientist in comparison to others. This would have to change. Willard invaded the home of his brother, Victor, and threatened him with his magic to assist him. Victor complied out of fear. The two took to the Morganian Graveyard, where all deceased Morganians rested. Willard forced Victor to dig up the dead bodies of History's most infamous and powerful sorcerors and magicians. Victor returned the bodies to his Willard, who instructed Victor to carry out phase two of the plan. Victor, very reluctantly, strapped Willard down and began a drastic operation. Victor replaced a number of Willard's body parts with those of the dead Morganians. He then used cybernetics to pull the creation together. A bolt of lightning awakened Willard and revived the dead magic within him. Just as he predicted, the magic power of history's greatest Morganians were now within him, mixed with mechanical parts and upgrades made him the ultimate agent of Hell. An abomination of sorcery and science, Willard dubbed himself Evil Genius. With a massive power at his hands, Evil Genius, still believing himself to be the Anti-Christ, works to this very day towards the fall of man. Victor regrets unleashing this evil, and wants his brother back. Commander and Killer Evil Genius starts the war with small steps, giving a magical gauntlet to Malachite and forming an alliance with the Lord of Darkness. He is forced into direct conflict, however, when the arrogant Kalabar challenges him to a battle. Evil Genius catches all the fireballs Kalabar throws at him, causes the wizard's wand to overload, and then disintegrates his rival. It was never a challenge at all. Bavmorda's Partner Frightened at the prospect of losing her life, Queen Bavmorda asks Evil Genius for assistance. Evil Genius delights in the idea and allies with her. The Evil Genius adds the Sheriff of Nottingham and his assistant, Mortianna, to join his faction, but Mortianna is killed. The Battle of Nockmaar Due to the efforts of Xayide, Bavmorda and Evil Genius discover the identity and location of a child prophesied to kill Bavmorda, Kal. Evil Genius watches as Bavmorda readies a ritual to banish Kal. Yet Kal's new allies, the Morganians, attack with a full cadre of allies. Both Xayide and the Sheriff of Nottingham die in the resulting Battle of Nockmaar. After Mercer, the leader of the frontal assault, tries to shoot Evil Genius, the magician summons explosions to distract the assassin and his men. The leader of the Morganians, Maxim Horvath, later attacks Evil Genius, but Evil Genius once again repells the magical spells. He even electrifies Horvath's staff. But Kal proves to be Evil Genius's undoing. Once the young magician distracts Evil Genius, Horvath summons the energy to bat one last blast of energy at Evil Genius. All that is left of Evil Genius is a scorched statue. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three into Sark]] The scorched statue was later found by a scientist, named Victor Frankenstein. The scientist, with his development technology rays, uses the petrified remains of the Evil Genius to transform the previous defeated wizard, into President Snow's new bodyguard, Sark. To see his rest bio, see here.Category:1981 introductions Category:Immortals Category:Live-action villains Category:Living characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:The Evil Genius' Alliance Category:Lord Zebb Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Demons Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Sorcerer Death Eater Disaster Evil Genius is privy to the location of the Elder Wand, thus making him a target for the Death Eaters. He encounters a small group of them led by Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Severus Snape. They try to force him to give up the Elder Wand's location, but he refuses. Bellatrix and Malfoy decide that the only recourse is violence; and so, they blast him with curses. Evil Genius is able to absorb the magic easily enough, and, with mild irritation, he kills Malfoy with a massive blast of energy. Two unnamed Death Eaters try to defeat Evil Genius, but he destroys them with little effort. He then turns to Snape, who is able to block most of his curses. Snape and Bellatrix then flee. Category:President Snow's Alliance Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Voldemort's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pages with Origins Category:David Warner Category:Saruman's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Vs Pinhead in Ultimate Villains War